


Shadow Puppets

by Deepdivediva



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, The finale left me broken so take this, f/f - Freeform, webby/lena, weblena, welena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdivediva/pseuds/Deepdivediva
Summary: Webby can't sleep, she just wishes she could talk to Lena one last time...





	Shadow Puppets

The room was pitch black and the air was still, after today's excitement it all seemed to quiet, to calm. Webby couldn't sleep, she sat in bed playing with a flashlight, flicking it on and off again and again, pointing it at the ceiling. Everything had worked out in the end, or at least almost everything. 

The young duckling let out a long sigh and she stopped toying with the flashlight, leaving it on as she stared at the ceiling. "Oh Lena, where'd you go?" Webby frowned holding her hand up, looking at the friendship bracelet around her wrist, holding it over the flashlight to see it better. This is what had saved her in the end, but she was still so confused over everything, confused, frustrated and saddened by the thought that what she'd been calling her 'best friend' might be gone forever.

Webby looked up at the shadow her hand cast on the ceiling, about to turn the flashlight off when she saw the shadow of her hand begin to wave frantically. 

"GAH!" Webby yelped, startled as she sat up in bed pointing the flashlight around the room as if to see who was there. "Who's there show yourself you cowar-wait a second." The duckling said, coming to a sudden realization, pointing the flashlight at the wall and placing her hand in front of it again, watching the shadow of her hand begin to wave to her, as if trying to get her attention.

Webby quickly got out of bed, hurrying over to a bookshelf and placing the flashlight on one of it's shelves, making sure that the light was cast onto the wall behind her. Trying to steady it to keep it from rolling around when she heard a familiar voice: "Webby?"

Webby's heart skipped a beat, as she spun around to see a shadow cast onto the wall, only the shadow wasn't her's, it was Lena's. "Lena...Oh Lena!" The young duck exclaimed running over to the wall as fast as she could. "I thought you were-." Webby reached out to grab Lena's hand, stopping when all she felt was the cold wall of her room. "Oh...right." She sighed, obviously disappointed. "B-but your here-your-."

"-A shadow-though I guess I always was a shadow-now it just sucks more because I can't eat food-It's not like I'm hungry I'm just kinda craving ice cream." Lena said, speaking casually as if nothing had happened between them, stopping when she noticed Webby's lack of enthusiasm for the conversation topic, as the girl stared at her with a mixture of frustration and sadness. "Hey look it's just a joke I-."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Webby asked, her voice cracking as if she was trying to hold back tears. "I could have helped you, we all could have helped you...Didn't you trust me". She asked her as she sat down on the cold wooden floor, pulling her knee's close to her chest. "Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?"

The shadow on the wall frowned, as she followed her, joining her in the same sitting-position. "I tried Webby, I did-well eventually-."

"Eventually?"

"Well yeah I mean-at first I'm just gonna be honest I was totally using you." Lena admitted rather bluntly. "But then it was like-it's like you-ugh-You have this thing you do with your face where you like-and your voice just kinda-and sometimes it's like-guuaagghh!" The shadow through her arms up in frustration. "You know what I mean?!"

Webby was silent as she looked away from the wall, not wanting to look at Lena right now. "So you being a fan of scrooge, wanting to 'see' his number one dime, all those sleepovers. I'm such an idiot." 

"Webby no it's not like that." Lena tried to explain. "She made me do it I-I tried to tell you I really did please just listen to me, we're friends aren't we?"

Webby glanced back over at the shadow that used to be Lena, and then back to the friendship bracelet that had saved her life. "Of course we're friends ya big dummy." She said, forcing a little smile. "But if I had noticed all this sooner, maybe I could have saved you from-from this." Webby gestured to Lena's shadow form. "And all this wouldn't have happened, then maybe you'd still be here."

"Webby this isn't your fault, this isn't anyone's fault-except my aunt Magi-I mean Magica." Lena corrected herself quickly, watching Webby notice her little slip-up. "I should have been honest with you guys from the start but I just-I really thought she'd let me go if I got her body back, I wanted to be free and I fooled myself into believing that if I just did everything she told me to she'd let me go, and I could like-I don't know just go out and live my own life or something...What a stupid idea that was huh?" The shadow chuckled. "I mean it's not like she was the most trustworthy du-." Lena was interrupted as she felt a small *thunk* against her shadow form, looking down to see Webby hugging the wall, pressed up against it, trying to be as close to Lena as possible, tears streaming down her face. Unsure of what to do Lena stared down at her friend, she didn't have a body anymore but she could still feel a of warmth that came from the young duck. Lena frowned, going to wrap both arms around the crying girl, only to remember her situation when she failed to do so, watching as her hands remained on the wall, unable to come into contact with the girl. She only existed as a shadow now, she couldn't touch anything.

"I'll bring you back." Webby said through sniffles and sobs. "I promise I'll bring you back, even if I have to search to the ends of the earth."

Lena wanted to say something, something like. 'Hey no it's fine I'm okay.' Or. 'Stop crying I don't need you to do that.' But she didn't, instead just remaining silent, watching as over the next few minutes Webby slowly began to grow drowsy, eventually nodding off, The little duck curled up against the wall, her hand still touching it even in her sleep, as she lay down on her side. 

Lena held it, or at least tried to, not wanting to feel that warmth feeling fade away again. The sight of Webby fast asleep was something she'd gotten used to with all their slumber parties over the last few months, but she'd never been this close before, she looked so cute when she was asleep...Suddenly she noticed Webby tense up for a brief moment as she began to stir lightly in her sleep, mumbling something. "No...".

A nightmare...She waved her hand over the young duck, watching as Webby relaxed instantly, once again sleeping soundly. She'd protect her from nightmares tonight, it was one of the only things she could still do. Lena lay down, curling up beside her, wanting to feel as close as possible. "Goodnight Webby, sweet dreams."


End file.
